In for example a radio receiver, a received radio frequency (RF) signal, after mixing to base band or low intermediate frequency, is desired to be converted into a digital representation. This is performed by an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). The conversion of these signals implies different demands compared to other lower frequency band conversions, such as audio signals. The analog baseband signal may further comprise signal components that are undesired, e.g. at channels adjacent to the wanted channel to be received by the radio receiver. These undesired signal components may be suppressed before the ADC by one or more filters, such as channel-select filters (CSF) to reduce the ADC dynamic and frequency range requirements. Because the CSF has limited adjacent channel suppression, for component tolerance and signal integrity reasons, the signal level out from the CSF may be set by a strong adjacent channel. Thus, the ADC may need a higher dynamic range than what is actually required by the desired signal alone. The desired signal will then only benefit from a part of the dynamic range provided by the ADC, and to provide dynamic range enough for the desired signal, the dynamic range of the ADC will need to be increased compared to what is necessary for the desired signal alone. This extra dynamic range increases complexity, size and power consumption of the ADC. It is therefore a problem how to make more of the dynamic range of the ADC available to the desired signal.